Boy, Why are you Crying?
by TheSicklyRoseVamp1229
Summary: On a beautiful wedding day, why would there be tears of sorrow? Left by their loved ones, Zero and Ichijo find they have more in common then they think. Ichijo/Zero no Yaoi, yet. requested by Angel.Aylce
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! This is my first Ichijo/Zero story so enjoy. This was requested for !**_

Today was a glorious day for a wedding; the sun was shining, the birds were singing, the world was at peace for a moment. Inside the chapel, the pureblood prince and princess were reunited once again. All seemed happy and lighthearted, except for Kaname's best man Takuma. The usually cheerful blonde was hiding behind his smile as he watched Shiki flirt with Rima. He had always known he'd lose to the girl but it still hurt to see them together. As the tears sprang to his emerald eyes, Ichijo fled from the taunting scene.

Running as fast as he was, the blonde was surprised when he tripped over a crying Zero. Ichijo blushed when he found himself on the hunter's lap, "Umm…hi Zero. Why are you crying?"

The once proud hunter fiercely rubbed his eyes. "Why shouldn't I be allowed to be upset once and awhile?" he glared, "Now get off of me!"

Quickly Ichijo moved to sit next to the boy. As he looked at Zero he couldn't help but say, "I know you don't let down your guard much. You must have really loved him." Before the hunter could protest, Ichijo continued "It's ok…actually I know how you feel… Shiki left me for Rima. I guess no matter how much you love them you just can't compete with a woman."

Zero blushed, "Was I that obvious?" "No," the blonde shook his head, "but I could tell by the way you looked at him. What are you going to do now that he is married to Yuki?"

Shaking his head, the hunter hid the tears that threaten to spill down his cheeks. "Probably the same thing you'll do; try not to lose two of my closest friends and move on with my life." his body shook.

On instinct Ichijo drew Zero into a compassionate hug; feeling that the raw emotions around them would swallow whole at any moment. Surprisingly enough, Zero didn't pull away from the embrace.

"Any man or woman would be lucky to have someone like you, Zero." the warmth in those eyes caught the hunter off guard once again.

As the blonde started to stand up, Zero clung to his sleeve. "Ichijo, why are you being so kind to me? Any other Night Class student who saw me like that would have just laughed, but you didn't. Why?"

"Everyone deserves love. I know that you are really a very kind and passionate boy underneath your cold act. I'm sure there is someone out there for you."

Zero pulled Ichijo down onto his lap, "Are you that person, Ichijo?"

_**Alright I hope you liked it! I might add a "second chapter" to this if people like it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm surprised so many people liked this story- you don't see this couple too often. So as promised, here is chapter two.**_

The blonde's emerald eyes grew wide at the hunter's question. "Yes. I think I am, Zero." He shyly answered.

Silence emerged as the vampires became lost in each other's gaze. After being alone for so long, they hoped that they would have been able to find someone to be with. Could this be the moment they had been waiting for?

"You would take this broken soul?" Zero whispered as he leaned closer to the blonde, "You're willing to waste your love on me?"

"Loving you isn't a waste! One day I'll make sure you realize this truth." Ichijo protested. Then closing the distance between them, he kissed the hunter.

Lips to lips, all of their emotions were devoured. As they grew more comfortable, the embrace deepened and Zero wrapped his arms around the noble. He let his fingers tangle in Ichijo's hair as the blonde gave out a low moan.

As the kiss ended, Zero lightly laughed. "Wow. That was unexpect-"but his words were cut off short. Falling backwards, he desperately clutched his chest that felt as if it was on fire. Ichijo rushed to support him only to be met by a pair of hungry crimson eyes.

Shocked he stared at the hunter, "Zero? I thought Kaname's blood controlled the blood lust!"

"It has but since I am no longer emotionally tied with Kaname, the blood he gave me must be ineffective."

The hunter sank to the floor; the hunger he felt was growing worse than ever before. Hesitantly, Ichijo bared his neck to the boy. Zero quickly grabbed the offering, exposing his enlonged fangs to the blonde. He was about to bite down when he noticed the flesh was unmarked. Confused he asked, "You have never shared blood before?"

"No…" Ichijo meekly replied.

"But you were with Shiki before. Surely you two have shared blood!"

Blushing a deep cherry the blonde admitted, "We did, just not by biting. Even though I felt strongly for him, I wanted to wait until we were ready for that kind of commitment. Besides he only drank from me, not the other way around."

"And you are willing to let me drink from you?" Zero sighed, "You don't have to do this. I'll be fine; the Head Master told me I could use him as a donor."

Taking the hunter's head between his hands, Ichijo looked deeply into his lilac eyes. "No, you won't. It's my choice and I am still offering you help. Will you take it?" he said in a smooth, even tone.

"Thank-you" was all Zero could say before need consumed him. As gently as he could, the hunter's teeth broke the pure skin. Swallow by swallow, Zero could feel himself slowly return to normal. Then he restrained himself enough to leave the wound, licking it shut. Traveling up the slender neck, Zero's lips were once again joined to Ichijo's.

_**I think I might add one more chapter to this. I don't know; I'll let you decide.**_


End file.
